Jenna Preston
"Oh Please Jordon.....This is th only way i'll be famous in Hollywood". - Jenna says to Jordon in Jenna's Dance Class' ' Jenna Preston (Sharice Montrel) is Jordon Preston's older sister and one of the main characters in the hit Starconnection series Jordon Vs. Hollywood Characteristics Jenna is Jordon's older sister. She is also the one incharge. Although she really tries to make the best for Jordon she is also destrated by other things that she admires. She thinks that she could just be famous by doing it the complicated way. All Jenna wants is to be famous in Hollywood and get more respect. Although Jordon and no other people relized it. It is so that Jenna does not take care of the motel-hotel that Jordon and her stay in. As in the "Pilot"episode and "Noel's Birthday Party" as she forgot to pay the electric bill. Jordon has said it once and a man came in and told her that fact. Jenna also seems to get along with people badly. When she worked with Nick and Vick she yelled at them frequently. Jenna has been in Hollywood with Jordon. As Jordon was told by her mother to come with. this was an experience for Jenna to take a look in the big city of Hollywood also someone needed to guide Jordon. Jenna has also made her way into a famous Hollywood superstar's party as Melina Chang. She also made her own dancing class in "Jenna's Dance Class" as a 22 year old music-dancing teacher followed by made up dance steps and routines. She got Jordon's help as she was her assitance. It is that Jenna also is bad at dancing. In ''Julie's Big Step" Jenna was dancing with Julie and she seemed to be confused on how to figure out the correct steps. Jenna thinks she has friends but as Jordon to her and tells her she doesn't. Jenna is annoyed and some what jealous of what other people have. Although Jenna lacks the amount of knowledge she knows that she could find a way in Hollywood. Relationship with other characters Jordon Jordon and Jenna are such good sisters. Although each of them gets to the point were they don't help each other. But other than that there great sisters. Jenna wants the best for Jordon and some times tends to take it alittle overboard. But they will always be there for each other! '''Jornna' Michael Michael and Jenna don't really talk to each other much. But Jenna thinks of Michal being a really good friend of Jordon so he's her friend. In Lights, Camera, Action that's really when they aleast talked to each other and say thier names. Nick and Vick Jenna, Nick, and Vick are not really good together. Jenna thinks them as really weird twins who have a crush on her. It was that Jenna was their dance partner in Crush Couples. Jenna was to dance with Nick until Vick got invovled and she ended up dancing with the both of them. Also, when Jenna in New Boy, Jenna did a project on them and they were in her house. As she said You might not want to use the toilet" to Jordon. And when she opened the door and Vick was there. They might not get along but Jenna knows she could get something done with them. '''Nenna and Venna' Noel Jenna and Noel never really talked much until Jenna and Noel when they were friends. Jenna thought her as a fun spirit and cool to hang out with. Although in the begining of Noel's Birthday Party Jenna didn't say her name correctly as Jordon told her it was "Noel" as she called her ''Noely". But Jenna knows that Noel and her could be close friends! '''Nonna' Julie Julie and Jenna haven't really interact much until the episode Julie's Big Step. In that episode Julie taught Jenna how to dance although she's not so good. Julie also just like Jordon tends to call her "Preston". And at other times they mention each others name. But Julie doesn't a know the kind of person Jenna could be to her! '''Jenlie' Category:Jordon Preston Category:Julie Jackson Category:Characters